disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2014
]] ''|250px]] '']] ''|thumb|250px]] '']] '']] '']] '' becomes a Broadway musical.]] '']] '']] '']] ''|thumb|250px]] ''.]] ''|right|thumb|250px]] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *March 14 - ''Need for Speed was released to negative reviews. *March 21 - Muppets Most Wanted was released to mixed to positive reviews. *April 2 - The Pirate Fairy was released in European cinemas. *April 4 - Captain America: The Winter Soldier was released to highly positive reviews. *April 18 - Bears was released to highly positive reviews. *May 16 - Million Dollar Arm was released to slightly positive reviews. *May 30 - Maleficent was released to mixed to slightly positive reviews. *July 18 - Planes: Fire & Rescue was released to mixed reviews. *August 1 - Guardians of the Galaxy was released to highly positive reviews. *August 8 - The Hundred-Foot Journey was released to mixed to positive reviews. *October 10 - Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day was released to favorable reviews. *November 7 - Big Hero 6 was released to highly positive reviews. *December 12 - Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast was released in European cinemas. *December 25 - Into the Woods was released to positive reviews. Shorts *March 21 - Party Central *November 7 - Feast Television *January 17 **''Cloud 9, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premiered on the Disney Channel. **The series premiere of ''I Didn't Do It aired shortly afterward. *January 20 - Sheriff Callie's Wild West officially premiered on Disney Junior the channel. *February 14 - Sheriff Callie's Wild West premiered on the Disney Channel's Disney Junior programming block. *February 16 - Good Luck Charlie's series finale, "Good Bye Charlie", aired on the Disney Channel. *March 3 - Win, Lose or Draw officially premiered on the Disney Channel. *March 4 - Sofia the First began its second season on Disney Junior the channel. *March 21 - ANT Farm aired its series finale on the Disney Channel. *March 31 - Wander Over Yonder starts airing new episodes on Disney XD before airing them on the Disney Channel's Disney XD programming block. *April 2 - Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers premiered in Japan. *April 4 - Fish Hooks aired its series finale on the Disney Channel. *April 11 - Mickey Mouse began its second season on the Disney Channel. *April 21 - Gravity Falls began airing new shorts on Disney XD before airing them on the Disney Channel. *June 6 - Disney Junior's first ever original special Lucky Duck premiered on the WATCH Disney Junior app two weeks before the offical television premiere. *June 9 - Phineas and Ferb Save Summer premiered on Disney XD as part of its 2014 Summer event Animacation. *June 20 **''Phineas and Ferb Save Summer'' premiered on the Disney Channel **Disney Junior's first ever original special Lucky Duck officially premiered on Disney Junior the channel. *June 21 - Disney Junior's first original special'' Lucky Duck'' premiered on the Disney Channel's Disney Junior programming block. *June 27 **''Zapped, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premiered. **The series premiere of ''Girl Meets World aired shortly afterward. *July 7 **''The 7D'' premiered on Disney XD **The U.S. dub of the Japan's animated series Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future ''premiered on Disney XD. *July 19 - ''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja began its second season on Disney XD. *July 26 - Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars premiered on the Disney Channel. *August 1 - Gravity Falls began its second season on the Disney Channel. *August 4 - Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars and the second season of Gravity Falls premiered on Disney XD. *August 11 - Crash & Bernstein ''aired its series finale on the Disney XD. *August 15 - ''How to Build a Better Boy, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premiered. *August 31 - Ultimate Spider-Man began its third season on Disney XD. *September 21 - Liv and Maddie began its second season on the Disney Channel. *September 23 - Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. began its second season on ABC. *September 26 - Dog with a Blog began its third on the Disney Channel. *October 3 - Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion oficially premiered on the Disney Channel. *October 6 - Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion premiered on Disney XD as the series premiere special. *October 13 - Doc McStuffins' Season 2 finale episode aired. *October 20 - Mighty Med began its second season on Disney XD. *October 26 **''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book'' premiered on Disney Junior, the Disney Channel, WATCH Disney Channel app and WATCH Disney Junior apps. **''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' premiered on ABC. *November 2 - Doc McStuffins starts its third season. *November 23 - Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy premiered on the Disney Channel. *November 28 **''Jessie's Aloha Holidays with Parker & Joey'' premiered on the Disney Channel. **''Wander Over Yonder'' aired its first season finale.https://mobile.twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/528669370017255424 *December 2 - Toy Story That Time Forgot premiered on ABC. *December 5 - A sneak peak of Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero premiered on Disney XD. *December 24 - We Wish You a Merry Walrus premiered on the Disney Channel. *December 26 - The 7D has started airing rerun on Disney Junior on the Disney Channel. Soundtracks *January 28 - Sofia the First: Songs From Enchancia *February 11 - Disney Channel Play It Loud *March 18 ** Disney Junior DJ Shuffle ** Muppets Most Wanted *April 15 - Music Inspired by The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck *April 22 - Dconstructed *April 29 - DuckTales Remastered *May 19 - Million Dollar Arm (soundtrack) *May 27 - Maleficent (soundtrack) *June 17 - Aladdin: Original Broadway Cast Recording *June 24 - The Legacy Collection: The Lion King *July - Planes: Fire and Rescue (soundtrack) *August 26 - The Legacy Collection: Mary Poppins *September 30 - Frozen: The Songs *October 7 - The Legacy Collection: Sleeping Beauty * October 27 - ''Now That's What I Call Disney 3'' *November 17 - The Legacy Collection: The Little Mermaid Theme parks *January 4 - The Celebrate A Dreams Come True Parade has its final performances at the Magic Kingdom. *January 6 - Camp Minnie-Mickey at Disney's Animal Kingdom closes to make way for Avatar Land. *January 14 **''Sweet Duffy'' begins at Tokyo DisneySea. **Changes were made for My Friend Duffy at Tokyo DisneySea. *January 20 - The new version of My Friend Duffy debuts at Cape Cod Cook-Off at Tokyo DisneySea. *January 21 - Milk, Chou and Souffle debuted as part of Disney UniBEARsity's third anniversary. *February 18 - March 31 - Duffy's Fluffy Journey, a special event, begins at Tokyo DisneySea. *March 9 - The Festival of Fantasy Parade debuts at the Magic Kingdom. *March 20 - The Tokyo Disney Resort's 30th anniversary celebrations and Sweet Duffy at Tokyo DisneySea end. *April 2 **''Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage'' at Tokyo DisneySea begins. **Oswald the Lucky Rabbit debuts as a meet-and-greet character. *May 28 - Seven Dwarfs Mine Train officially opens at the Magic Kingdom. *May 29 - Once Upon A Time, a projection mapping show at Cinderella Castle, debuts at Tokyo Disneyland. *May 31 - Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade has its final performance at Disney's Animal Kingdom. *June 7 - Vanilla, Blue and Pie debuted as part of the Disney UniBEARsity line. *June 30 - Gelatoni, a Disney friend for Duffy, debuts at Tokyo DisneySea. *July 10 - Ratatouille: L’Aventure Totalement Toquée de Rémy officially opens at the Walt Disney Studios Park. *July 12 - RoseRose and Mauve debut in the Japan-only Disney UniBEARsity line. *August 30 - The American Idol Experience closes at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *September - The Paint the Night Parade premieres at Hong Kong Disneyland. *September 27 - The Studio Backlot Tour closes at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *October 5 - Maelstrom closes at Epcot to make way for a new attraction themed to Frozen. *October 6 - Scone and Rusk, teddy bears for Goofy and Max, debuted as part of the Disney UniBEARsity line. *November 2 - Phineas and Ferb's Rockin' Rollin' Dance Party has its final performances at Disney California Adventure. * November 6 - The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow closes at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *November 8 - Salt, Pete's teddy bear debuted as part of the Disney UniBEARsity line. * December - ShellieMay the Disney Bear debuts at Hong Kong Disneyland. Video releases *Beginning with the Blu-Ray/DVD combo pack of The Pirate Fairy ''and the DVD release of ''Sofia the First: The Enchanted Feast onward, the thirty-two year contract for Macrovision encoding (Signed in 1982) has been expired (With the exception of Sofia the First: The Floating Palace and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Around the Clubhouse World DVDs). *Disney and Lionsgate got the rest of the OLD Miramax features (That are owned by Bob & Harvey Weinstein and distributed by Disney) from Echo Bridge Home Entertainment, although the NEW Miramax got started with the release of Dimension's Sin City: A Dame to Kill For. Blu-Ray/DVD releases *January 28 - The Fifth Estate (Touchstone/DreamWorks) *February 11 - The Jungle Book: Diamond Edition *February 25 - Thor: The Dark World (Marvel Studios) *March 11 - Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo: Hippity Hoppity Roo Edition *March 18 **''Frozen'' **''Saving Mr. Banks'' **''The Jungle Book 2'' *March 25 - Delivery Man (Touchstone/DreamWorks) *April 1 -''The Pirate Fairy'' *July 1 - Oliver & Company/The Fox and the Hound and The Fox and the Hound 2 3-Movie Collection *August 5 - Need for Speed ''(Touchstone/DreamWorks) *August 12 **'Special Editions:' ***Hercules'' ***''Tarzan'' ***''Bedknobs and Broomstick'' ***''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' **''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad / Fun and Fancy Free 2-Movie Collection'' **''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers: 10th Anniversary Edition'' **''Muppets Most Wanted'' **''Bears'' *August 19 **''Toy Story of Terror'' **''Once Upon a Time: The Complete Third Season'' (ABC Studios) *September 9 **''The Apple Dumpling Gang: (Disney Movie Club Exclusive)'' **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier (Marvel Studios) **The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes: (Disney Movie Club Exclusive)'' **''Marvel's[[Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.| ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.]]: Season One (ABC Studios) *October 7 **''Sleeping Beauty: Diamond Edition'' **''Million Dollar Arm'' *November 4 **''Maleficent'' **''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' **''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas / Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas 2-Movie Collection'' *November 18 - The Wind RisesThe Wind Rises (Touchstone) *December 2 - **''Herbie Rides Again: (Disney Movie Club Exclusive)'' **''The Hundred-Foot Journey'' (Touchstone/DreamWorks) *December 9 - Guardians of the Galaxy (Marvel Studios) *December 16 - The Love Bug: (Disney Movie Club Exclusive) DVD-only releases *February 11 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Minnie Special: Disney's Minnie-Rella *April 8 - Sofia the First: The Floating Palace *May 20 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Around the Clubhouse World *August 5 - Sofia the First: The Enchanted Feast '' *August 26 **'General Retail:' ***''Austin & Ally: Chasing The Beat ***''Good Luck Charlie: So Long, Farewell!'' ***''Gravity Falls: Even Stranger'' ***''Henry Hugglemonster: Roarsome Tales'' ***''Special Agent Oso: License To Play'' **'Walmart Exclusive:' Mickey Mouse: Season One *September 9 - Doc McStuffins: School of Medicine *October 14 **'Walmart Exclusives:' ***''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' ***''Gargoyles: Season Two, Volume Two'' ***''Goof Troop: Volume 1'', Volume 2, and Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas ***''TaleSpin: Volume 3'' ***''The Incredible Journey'' **'General Retail:' Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion *November 4 - Sofia the First: Holiday in Enchancia '' *November 11 - ''Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars *November 18 **''Frozen: Sing-Along Edition'' **''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Minnie's Winter Bow Show'' *December 2 - General Retail: Mickey Mouse: Season One Comics *May 2 **''Mickey Mouse: The Floyd Gottfredson Library - Volume 5: Outwits the Phantom Blot'' **''The Complete Carl Barks Disney Library - Volume 8: Trail of the Unicorn'' *October 4 - The Don Rosa Library - Volume 1: The Son of the Sun *October 20 - Mickey Mouse: The Floyd Gottfredson Library - Volume 6: Lost In Lands Long Ago *November 5 - The Complete Carl Barks Disney Library - Volume 5: The Seven Cities of Gold *November 16 - The Don Rosa Library - Volume 2: Return to Plain Awful Books *January 7 **''Doc McStuffins: As Big as a Whale'' **''Monsters University: Big Monster, Little Monster'' **''Minnie Mouse: Bow-Bot Robot'' **''Sofia the First: Bunny Magic!'' **''Cars: The Easter Buggy'' **''Merida: Legend of the Emeralds'' **''Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex'' **''Planes: Plane Pals'' **''Rapunzel's Pretty Pony'' **''Monsters, Inc.: Puppy Problems!/Sulley Visits the Doctor'' **''Disney Princess: A Royal Easter'' **''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Shadow Play!'' **''Thumper and the Noisy Ducky'' **''Disney Princess: Travel Like a Princess'' *January 14 **''Aladdin'' **''The Book of Doof: How to Find an Arch Nemesis and Other Evil Advice'' **''Sofia the First Read-Along Storybook and CD: Once Upon a Princess'' *January 21 - Sofia the First: The Royal Games *February 4 **''Don't Meddle with Miss Nettle'' **''Jake's Birthday Bash'' **''Muppets Most Wanted: Read-Along Storybook and CD'' **''Doc McStuffins: Guess Who, Doc!'' **''Sofia the First: The Enchanted Feast '' *February 7 - The Muppets Character Encyclopedia *February 11 **'Muppets Most Wanted:' ***''Kermit's Double Trouble'' ***''The Official Tour Book'' ***''The Junior Novel'' *February 18 - An Amazing Snowman *March 4 **'Sofia the First:' ***''Royal Lessons'' ***''Sofia Takes the Lead'' **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier junior novel'' *March 11 **''Mickey & Friends: Huey, Dewey, and Louie's Rainy Day Adventure'' **''Iron Man vs. Whiplash'' *March 18 - Doc McStuffins: Leilani's Lu'au *March 25 - Lost in the Museum *April 1 - Kingdom Keepers VII *April 8 - The Art of the Disney Golden Books *May 13 - Minnie in Paris *May 20 **''Trouble Times Two'' **''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Cubby's Mixed-Up Map'' **''The Staff of Serapis'' *June 3 **'Planes: Fire and Rescue:' ***''Read-Along Storybook and CD'' ***''The Junior Novel'' **''Wishing on a Bow'' *July 1 **''The Birthday Disaster'' **'Jake and the Never Land Pirates:' ***''Sailing the Never Sea'' ***''Pirate Island Adventure'' *July 21 - Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels *July 22 **''Ariel's Royal Wedding/Aurora's Royal Wedding'' **''Happy Summerween! / The Convenience Store...of Horrors!'' **''Pining Away'' **''Jessie: Livin' the Life'', M Is for Monster **''This Little Piggy'' **''Toy Story of Terror'' *August 5 **''Treasure of the Tides'' **''Star Wars Rebels: Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' **''Star Wars Rebels: A New Hero'' **''Chopper Saves the Day'' **''Ezra's Gamble'' **''Rise of the Rebels'' **''Zeb to the Rescue'' **''Ezra and the Pilot'' *August 19 - Percy Jackson's Greek Gods *August 26 - Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head *August - Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide *September 2 **''Dear Princess'' **''A Goofy Fairy Tale'' **''Battle for the Book'' *September 9 - Disney Christmas Storybook Collection *September 16 **''Minnie's Winter Bow Show'' **''A Merry Christmas Cookbook'' **''A Very McStuffins Christmas'' **''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Winter Never Land'' *October 7 **''5-Minute Minnie Tales'' **''The Curse of Princess Ivy'' **''Dipper's & Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun!'' **''Once Upon a Swine'' **''Marc Davis: Walt Disney's Renaissance Man'' **''Mickey Mouse: Emblem of the American Spirit'' **'Heroes of Olympus:' ***'' Blood of Olympus'' ***'' The Lost Hero Graphic Novel'' *October 8 - Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Titan's Curse Graphic Novel *October 14 - The Missing Necklace *October 28 - Disney During World War II: How the Walt Disney Studio Contributed to Victory in the War *November 18 - A Walk in the Park *December 19 - Star Wars Rebels: The Inquisitor's Trap Video games *April 11 - Disney Magical World ''(North America) *June 19 - ''Star Wars: Scene Maker *September 18 - Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition ''(Europe and Australia) *September 23 - ''Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition (North America) *September 19 - Disney Violetta: Rhythm & Music *October 2 - Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 ReMIX ''(Japan) *October 21 - ''Fantasia: Music Evolved *October 28 - Big Hero 6 *November 4 - Planes: Fire & Rescue *December 2 - Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 ReMIX (North America) *December 5 - Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 ReMIX ''(Europe) People Deaths *January 1 - Juanita Moore (actress) *January 16 - Dave Madden (actor) *January 27 - Ichirō Nagai (voice actor) *February 1 - Maximilian Schell (actor/writer/director/producer) *February 2 - Philip Seymour Hoffman (actor/director) *February 10 - Shirley Temple (actress/singer/dancer/autobiographer/former United States ambassador) *February 14 - John Henson (Muppet performer/son of Jim Henson) *February 15 - Christopher Malcolm (actor) *March 25 - Lynda Petty *April 6 - Mickey Rooney (actor/entertainer) *April 29 - Bob Hoskins (actor) *May 2 - Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. (actor) *May 6 - Farley Mowat (author/environmentalist) * May 28 - Maya Angelou (actress/author/poet/civil rights activist) *June 9 - Rik Mayall (actor) *June 23 - Steve Viksten (writer/voice actor) *June 24 - Eli Wallach (actor) *June 28 - Meshach Taylor (actor) *July 7 - Dickie Jones (actor) *July 19 - James Garner (actor) *August 11 - Robin Williams (actor) and Liz Holzman (layout artist/character designer) *August 12 - Lauren Bacall (actress) *August 18 - Don Pardo (announcer/voice actor) *September 4 - Joan Rivers (actress) *September 10 - Richard Kiel (actor) *October 6 - Marian Seldes (actress) *October 9 - Jan Hooks (actress) *October 14 - Elizabeth Peña (actress) *October 19 - Gerry Parkes (actor) *October 25 - Marcia Strassman (actress) *November 2 - Larry Latham (director) *November 3 - Tom Magliozzi (radio show host/mechanic) *December 22 - Christine Cavanaugh (voice actress) *December 25 - David Ryall (actor) *December 31 - Edward Herrmann (actor) Character debuts *January 21- Milk, Chou, Souffle *March 4 - John Garrett, Lorelei *March 21 - Constantine, Dominic Badguy, Nadya, Jean Pierre Napoleon *March 31- Sir Brad Starlight, Princess Demurra, King Drakor *April 1 - Zarina *April 4 - Alexander Pierce, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch *May 20 - Serapis *June 7 - Vanilla, Blue, Pie *June 20 - Lucky, Snap, Flo, Danny (Other ''Lucky Duck's characters, still to be described.) *June 30 - Gelatoni *July 7 - Hildy Gloom, Grim Gloom, Queen Delightful, Lord Starchbottom *July 12 - RoseRose and Mauve *July 18 - Windlifter, Lil' Dipper, Blade Ranger, Cabbie, Cad Spinner, Secretary of the Interior, Ol' Jammer, Pulaski, Ryker, Maru, Harvey and Winnie, Dynamite, Pinecone, Avalanche, Blackout, Drip, Nick "Loop'n" Lopez, Bubba *August 1 - Nebula *September 22 - Giffany *October 3 - Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Garazeb Orrelios, Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren, C1-10P, Agent Kallus, The Inquisitor *October 6 - Scone, Rusk * October 10 - Tara Crossley, Seb Bailey, Bella Bailey, Cameron, Evermoor Mayor *October 13 - Maketh Tua *November 7- Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Go Go Tomago, Fred, Wasabi, Yokai, Tadashi Hamada, Cass Hamada, Alistair Krei, Mr. Yama, Abigail Callaghan, Mochi *November 8 - Salt *December 5 - Penn Zero, Boone, Sashi, Rippen, Principal Larry Events *March 20 - Aladdin opens on Broadway. *August 24 - Newsies plays its final performance on Broadway. *November 7 - Big Hero 6 is Walt Disney Animation Studios' last animated feature to be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Studios have a deal with 20th Century Fox Film Corporation in 2016, starting with Zootopia. Behind the scenes *July - Production began on the Disney Channel Original Movie Teen Beach 2. References de:2014 2014